The Invasion of Raven Cove: A Roleplay Story
Raven Cove, 1746, 12:00 (Part 1) Major Ishamel Venables and his 95th Regiment are sitting on the longboat waiting to arrive on the shore, then Ishamel said" 95th Regiment this is it!, once we get on shore! Sergeant Major will order you to fix bayonets understand?". Then Sergeant Major Lawford was pulling out his sabre in front of the men, while Ishamel was giving out the orders, The Sergeant replies to the major "Sir!, can we just sit down and take a rest?". Ishamel hit the sergeant with his gloves and said" No soldier, we have orders from the Majesty of England! to take this bloody island fill with ghosts! and Spanish including their allies the french!". Then some explosive came from the cliff and the 2 long boats was on fire!, Ishamel was pulling out his flintlock pistol at the Spanish cannon crews while the sergeant major order the regiment to fire on them, then the royal navy ship started to fire some cannon balls on the cliff. Once they arrive on the shore Ishamel pull out his sabre, "Sergeant Major form the soldiers! and let them march in rank to rank up the hill". Then Colonel Goldtimbers came up with Ishamel then saluted to him while the regiment was marching up to the hill. Goldtimbers said" Venables, those bloody french and the Spanish are controlling this island! charge up to the town and wait there until night!". Ishamel response back to him, he replied "Sir!, there ghosts at night and the men are scare of it!". Goldtimbers ride off on his horse, Ishamel walk up in front of the men, "Men! CHARGE! UP TO THE HILL". The regiment was charging and yelling then the french were shooting their muskets on the regiment, then Sergeant Major said" Sir! Private Jones, and Corporal Mcdavis are Killed!". Ishamel said" Sergeant Major, I think it's time to take out the wasps out of their nest". The Sergeant Major response "Yes m'lord". Ishamel started to fire on the french, while the squadron find a flank to attack the french, then Ishamel couldn't hold them off, so they decided to fall back to the beaches near the hill. Raven Cove, 1746, June 2 (Part 2) In the morning on June 2, 1746, Ishamel finally got up from his tent, and went outside in his military uniform. He turn around and see Sergeant major Lawford giving him some tea to drink, he took a sip of the tea while Sergeant told him about the men, "Sir!, the men are ready to go in again!" he replies. Ishamel gave the tea back to Lawford, then he said" Tell the men to fix bayonets, and keep them quiet we do not wish to wake up our enemies". He saluted to Ishamel and then left to get the marines together. Ishamel got on his horse with his flintlock pistol, and started to ride with his officers then he see his marines are in line ready to counter attack the Spanish, He wrote a note to Colonel Goldtimbers to let him know the 95th Regiment are ready to attack now. Ishamel said to Sergeant major, "Well, Sergeant Major It's appear the royal navy academy shall be heard from today you may deploy the regiment". He look through his glass and see the marines are running into the Spanish camp with their bayonets, he could hear the regiment yelling and screaming toward the Spanish soldiers. The Spanish were starting to retreat, he raise his arm and then order the officers to follow him into the battle. Then he got off his horse and start to walk in front of the regiment, meanwhile the Spanish grab their musket and took aim on the first brigade, Ishamel stood there and aim his pistol at them, he pull the trigger as the men did it with him. They shot some couple soldiers, Ishamel said" 95th Regiment Charge! and kill everyone!". Ishamel charge in with his regiment to stop the Spanish camp, and kill more then a lot of the Spanish. He and the 95th Regiment were about to march into the town, he saw some British wounds are coming down from the hill. So at night Ishamel and his commanders had to make some new plans to attack the town to defeat the french. Raven Cove, 1746, June 3 (Part 3) In the morning, Ishamel got up from his bed and put on his military uniform. He look in the mirror about his battle wounds from Kingshead with his father, he stood there silent in his uniform thinking about the memories about the battle. Then he got out of his tent, and saw the 21th Regiment marching in under the command of Arthur Reily He saluted to Arthur and said" Ah, Major it's good to see you again!". Ishamel replies back to him, "Yes indeed, now I want your regiment is to flank the french while I charge in with bayonets understand?". Arthur understand what Ishamel said, he saluted back and began to march on to the town with the 95th Regiment. Ishamel grab his sabre and his pistol, he began to march with the 95th Regiment with sergeant major Lawford. He saw some french troops getting in position, as he spot some target for them. He said" Fix bayonets Marines and then we will march on my signal!". Ishamel pull out his sabre and his flintlock pistol, He watch his soldiers forming into two brigade and the other brigade to support in, as he watch his men he saw some explosive from the ground. He see on the cliff that the 21th Regiment are shooting at the french, he said" Marines! Charge! NOWW'. He started running to the french position with his marines, he started to shoot his pistol at the french officer, then he see some french forming a line to attack Ishamel and some of his marines, Then the cannon started to fire on the french group and it made Ishamel safe. He charge into some town with the 21th Regiment and the 95th Regiment, the french started to retreat back to the sea on their french frigates. Ishamel saw the 95th Regiment cheering for Ishamel and said" Hip- hip! Hooray!, Hip-Hip Hooray!". He saw Colonel Goldtimbers coming in to see Ishamel, then he saluted to him he told Ishamel "A Fine job Venables, now tomorrow I want you and your regiment to leave for sea the 24th and other division will handle this for you".He saluted to Ishamel and left,to see more regiments, Ishamel order sergeant major Lawford to make the regiment to leave the island. Raven Cove, June 4, 1746 (Part 4) As Ishamel ride on his horse with his regiment to the beaches and saw some British fleet anchor at sea. He saw Sven Daggersteel marching in with the Eastern India Trading Company Third Division, he salute to Sven as Sven saluted back to Ishamel, "Hello Ishamel, I want to say that congratulations by taking the beaches, the hills and the town, anyway but good job!". Ishamel replies back, "Yes thank you sir! and god speed! Sven".He got off the horse and then got on the boat with the regiment, as he look back at the island he see some marines charging up the hill, he started to smiled back and then turn around. He announce to the 95th Regiment, "95th Regiment, you gents did the brave job to serve your majesty country and your families also but good job". Ishamel got on board and saluted to Admiral Charles, he said" Ah Charles, how are you old friend!". He shook Ishamel hand and response back" Fine indeed, started to attack on the Spanish ships and Pearson Wright started to retreat back". He went to his cabin and started to sleep on his bunk bed. The ship started taking them back to England to take rest from the invasion of raven cove. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO